Mordidas em uma noite escura
by WinxBloom103
Summary: E se Jerry não transformou Amy durante a festa? E se ele preferiu um lugar mais calmo ? Uma coisa é certa Amy não sabe onde esta e nem o que Jerry sente . One-Shot


**Oi ! História nova da hora do espanto sobre Jerry e Amy espero que gostem :)**

Amy se sentia estranha não sabia onde estava e o que tinha acontecido , só simplesmente sentia que estava em um lugar confortável e que estava deitada . Ela gemeu e abriu de vagar os olhos , Amy começou a observar o local . Então ela viu com dificuldade , sua cabeça latejava um pouco , mas logo as imagens voltaram ao normal e assim viu que estava em um quarto ( ou parecia ser um quarto ) , escuro como a noite , tudo o que iluminava era a luz da Lua alta no céu estrelado . Ela se sentou e colocou a mão na sua cabeça onde latejava um pouco e olhou mais atentamente para o quarto . Tinha móveis antigos e um cheiro estranho . Quando abaixou a cabeça para ver onde estava viu que estava em uma cama macia coberta por um cobertor vermelho sangue .Amy se levantou rapidamente da cama , começando a andar para trás , ela suspirava alto .

Ela bateu em uma mesa que estava logo atrás dela , Amy se virou assustada e voltou se olhar para a mesa onde tinha vários objetos estranhos . Ela mordeu o lábio e começou a olhar os objetos com curiosidade até que ela arregalou mais os olhos para ver umas fotos espalhadas sobre a mesa , ao pegá-las ela sentia um arrepio na espinha ao ver cada uma delas . Todas as fotos eram suas em diversos lugares da cidade , uma era na escola ,outra em frente a casa de Charlie , as outras em cada lugar da cidade , mas a foto que deixou Amy mais assustada e confusa foi a última na qual ela estava na janela de seu quarto .As mãos de Amy começaram a tremer e o coração batia mais forte . Ela deixou as fotos caírem de volta na mesa mais espalhadas do que já estavam antes .

Ela apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa enquanto o frio da noite batia forte em suas costas nuas . Mas...Amy lembrava-se de ter se agasalhado bem antes de sair hoje , só então ela olhou para suas roupas ela estava somente com seu vestido branco e sem sapatos . Mais confusa do que já estava ela colocou os braços apertados contra si e sussurrou para ninguém "onde estou ? "

"onde possamos conversar melhor , sem que ninguém nos interrompa " Amy arregalou os olhos e virou-se instantaneamente . Havia uma figura perto da janela . O coração batia forte novamente , ela abriu a boca para falar algo mas as palavras estavam contagiadas pelo medo , um pouco depois saíram não muito altas , não muito baixas .

"quem ...está ai ?" a figura caminhou até ela em passos leves mais fortes no ouvido de Amy . Ela tentou ir para trás mas a mesa a bloqueava . Sabendo que não tinha escapatória ela estreitou os olhos tentando ver quem era a figura , pela silhueta ela diria que era um homem alto e forte .Quando a figura ficou centímetros de seu rosto ela viu quem era , ela balançou a cabeça quando os acontecimentos anteriores voltaram na sua cabeça .

Amy e Charlie fugiam de Jerry , mas ao tentar fugir dele em uma festa , Amy se perdeu de Charlie , ela tentava , desejava achar Charlie mais do que tudo naquele momento, para sua infelicidade Jerry a encontrou . O que martelava a sua cabeça agora foi quando o pensamento de Jerry a beijando , foi ...diferente , era como se nunca tivesse beijado ninguém como se fosse sua primeira vez . Depois ela olhou nos seus olhos vermelho e desmaiou ficando como ultima lembrança os olhos de Jerry bem perto dos seus .

"surpresa querida? " Jerry perguntou com diversão escrita em seu rosto . Ele passou os dedos sobre a pele branca do rosto de Amy que bateu em sua mão instantaneamente assustada .

"onde eu estou ? Onde está Charlie ? E por que me trouxe aqui ?" As respostas saíram de uma vez de sua boca . Ela nunca tirava os olhos de Jerry que fazia o mesmo .

"eu já disse onde possamos conversar melhor , sem que ninguém nos interrompa , Charlie está confuso e chorando por ver sua querida amiguinha nos braços de um homem de verdade coisa que ele nunca vai ser e... porque eu acho que preferira um lugar mais tranqüilo estou certo " Ele sorriu novamente . Amy voltou a olhar para as fotos e depois para Jerry que agora colora as mãos cada uma de um lado de Amy fazendo a fuga impossível

"eu sinto seu coração bater forte , isso é por que eu estou bem perto de você ?" Amy não respondeu , só tentou virar o rosto para outro lado e Jerry continuo com a voz cansada mais suave e sedutora " eu coração bate de um jeito especial , se eu pudesse eu dormiria ouvindo ele bem perto de mim como estou agora " Amy não entendeu o que ele quis dizer . Quando virou o rosto o rosto de Jerry estava muito perto do seu , tão perto que conseguia sentir sua respiração quente bater em seu rosto .

Jerry beijou Amy suavemente nos lábios , ela ficou paralisada sentindo seus lábios contra os de Jerry que começou a descer para o seu pescoço onde começou a roçar . Amy cerrou os dentes , ela sabia que tinha que sair dessa situação e então abaixou sua cabeça cravando os dentes contra os seu pescoço nu , ela apertou com força os dentes sentindo Jerry gemer sentindo seus dentes contra sua pele. Amy soltou e o empurrou com força para trás ,Jerry cambaleou um pouco e Amy correu para a porta , mas Jerry puxou seu vestido e a jogou para trás sobre a cama onde estava anteriormente .

Amy sentiu um gosto estranho na boca e quando se voltou para o vestido tinha algo vermelho sobre ele era...sangue . Ela ficou paralisada quando viu a mancha, tremendo e apertando os lençóis da cama

"sabe eu posso fazer melhor que isso e se deixar você logo saberá fazer igual " Jerry disse ao passar a mão onde ela mordeu . Amy limpou a boca suja com as costas da mão e rastejou para a cabeceira da cama onde bateu com força

" Charlie vai me achar e quando achar ..."

"será tarde de mais " Jerry a cortou se aproximando da cama com passos rápidos . Ele se sentou sobre a cama ao lado de Amy que encolheu o corpo . Jerry pegou sua mão e a beijou de leve . Amy agora parecia que tinha entendido mas ,algo ainda estava achava estranho e perguntou com a voz gaga e tremula

"por...por que ...eu ?" Amy perguntou entendendo melhor a situação .Jerry rastejou para cima dela onde encostou sua testa contra dela que bateu na cabeceira da cama e sorrindo disse olhando em seus olhos

"em todos esses anos , de tantas garotas que eu já vi você foi a única , a única que despertou algo no meu coração , você não é uma garota normal você nasceu para isso como eu " ele tirou os cabelos loiros e enrolados do pescoço de Amy e começou a beijar seu pescoço .

Amy começou a choramingar e Jerry voltou novamente a olhar para ela que estava com os olhos fechados . Quando Amy abriu Jerry colocou os dedos sobre seus lábios e a olhou nos olhos e novamente desceu para o pescoço onde enfiou suas prezas O sangue saia livre escorrendo pelas costas nuas de Amy que soltou um gritinho logo em seguida falou com a voz baixa

"Charlie vai me ..." ela parou quando tinha mudado , quando agora Jerry tinha o controle total

**Então o que acharam ?Deixe um comentário eu vou gostar de lê-lo :D**


End file.
